The Series Of Unfortunate Double Pranks
by shadowfalls221
Summary: A series of pranks that will use all characters in unlikely pairings to prank their unsuspecting animatronic friends (Myimagination12 has the Oc Miki, and has also nudged me closer to creating new pranks for this ex-one-shot) hope you like the pranks I come up with!
1. Chapter 1

Miki laughed sinisterly as she ran on all fours around the Pizzeria with KC following closely behind cake dripping down her face. Tara, Chica, Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy entered the room wondering weather to walk away or to stay put

"Miki you throw one more pie and I swear you will have no arms left!" KC angrily shouted Miki looked behind to see Cat winking as they encircled the confused band of animatronics

"You'll have to catch me first!" Miki said laughing ahead and so sped up grabbed a rope in the blink of an eye threw one end to Kitty Cat. They nodded and went in opposite directions tying up the helpless animatronics up as the crowd of children watched on in their rouse

They were still having a go with each other but stopped and pulled on the rope making it gradually get smaller compacting the animatronics until there was hardly enough room to breathe.

Kitty cat gave Miki the rope to hold and went to a chord that hung high above. Miki whistled and pointed to the floor the bunch looked down the see a ghostly yellow X on the floor they all looked at each other and gulped.

"It be a trap…" Foxy said with a sudden wisp of fear in his breath. Kitty Cat gave a little meow and pulled the chord. Immediately they fell into a large bowl full to the brim with chocolate cake mixture!

The pranksters looked down as they saw the Fazbear brothers laugh and children in hysterics

The two animatronics high fived one another and went away only to come back with cherries…

"Miki, KC get us out of here now!" Freddy demanded but the two ignored him and Miki said

"Do you want some cherries with that?" the others now free of the rope put their hands in the air and shook their heads

"Ok then…" Kitty Cat said and they poured the cherries onto their friends.

"That was a great prank!" Miki said patting her tiger friend on the back

"Not quite…" was the response she got, she held out a big red button and looked down at the floor. A tiny red x could be seen flashing and Miki looked freaked out. The button was pressed and down the shoot she went into the chocolate and cherry cake mixture…

"The old loyalty switch huh?" Miki nodded and above they heard a growling laugh almost like a hyena

"I'm so evil aren't I?"

**Miki does not belong to me She belongs to MyImagination12 I just used her with my own OC to create a prank one shot following on from theme parks and pizzerias **


	2. Chapter 2 Foxy and Freddy

"Ere' Capn' ...she will flip like a fish outa wartR"

"Yes, yes I know just keep your voice down" Freddy said in response not being overly quiet himself...the two animatronics headed through the pirate cove and into the area they called "Theme Park Sweethearts"

Miki had bunny burrows placed there just big enough for her on four paws and a child to fit through and carrots and of course a race track for her and bonnie! A jungle with a gigantic purple pillow in the middle and lots of yarn for Kitty and for Tara she got a cave decorated with little paintings and one detailed one of the three of them it was also equipped with stars that lit up in the dark and a moon that hovered above so she could howl for the children.

The two saught payback for what Kitty did to them and then to top it off she tricked Miki and she fell into the cake mixture. Miki was being held back by Tara by this point and her anger had not subsided Bonnie opted out reluctantly and Chica was busy entertaining...So it was just the two of them...

Their laughs subsided too as they saw the cyan blue tiger purr on the warm purple pillow with a ball of yarn in her flawless paws. they gave a nod to each other and carefully picked up the pillow, the ball of yarn fell to the ground and her ears flickered she gave a slight whine but settled back to sleep.

She awoke to be tied upside down by yarn and the two culprits.

"You two get me out of this!" the culprits shook their heads and a button was pressed, the trap doors opened to reveal Kitty's worst nightmare...Miki with flour and egg bombs

"Not that anything but that" she squealed trying to break loose of the yarn that bound her, a platform raised up and Miki was just a few inches away

"Guys come one in...lets teach my friend a valuable lesson..." Children rushed in carrying smaller egg bombs encircling the tiger ensuring that no bomb would miss...

"What are you lot going to do?" still trying to break free her cat like eyes bounced from corner to corner and Miki said

"Are you guys ready"

"Ay!" and "Yes!" came from the culprits and children raised the bombs

"Fire!" Miki smothered one on Kitty's nice pristine bow and every bit of fur was covered in egg and flour and not even her white tip of her tail was spared...

Chica came up top with a pair of bright red scissors...

"Chica...let her loose..." Chica nodded and the metal sneered the yarn and she came hurtling to the ground.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold!" Freddy said from a distance and a fain uhhh was heard from the once pristine tiger...

-Cleaning up the cat who hates bath time!-

"When I get my claws on you Foxy..." before she could finish a sponge was shoved into her mouth

"You done?" Miki said into her ear KC gave an evil glare but looked away as the animatronics cleaned her up.

she mumbled something and Tara translated "She said don't forget about the bow or tail!" she laughed a little as the once tidy fur looked like the hairstyle boys would wear in the 90's to look cool... spiky and un-organised.

"Right sugar your done" said Chica who plonked the sponge into a bucket wiping her forehead.

Kitty shook her fur which magnified her bodies size from a slim hunter to a cute plushy kitten. Some said aww and moved her cheeks around she gave a warning snarl and decided to lay down in front of her pillow (not on for risk of getting it dirty or wet)foxy handed her some yarn and placed it near her feet but she kicked it away

Suddenly Mr Fazbear walked in and asked them all what had happened to which they all replied, barring Kitty Cat,"She started it!" he looked at the tiger and said

"And so starts The series of Unfortunate double pranks!"


	3. Chapter 3 Chica and Tara

**_I have had writers block for sometime now figuring out what to do, but with help of myimagination12 I finally have a conclusion for the last epidemic...hope you enjoy the read_**

"Hi KC...how's the bow?" Freddy snickered as he walked past the Tiger, immediately she pounced on him and said "Never better..." teeth showing. Anger. she wont sty that way for long... everybody knew that. she crawled on passing Chica who said "what got your tail in a fluff?" but no answer was to eminate from the tiger's mouth

Chica walked on to Tara's cave only to say hi and see how she was settling in, through the many rooms she went not expecting the calm Tara to be so...so... Kitty Cat!

"He Tara I was just wondering..." she was cut short by Tara who's eyes bulged out and she could not stay still.

"I've had an Idea!" she blurted out almost running onto the ceiling but her attempt failed and she came plummeting to the ground

"Ok..." Chica said not sure whether to leave or not...or to get the wok...

"I've had a brilliant idea!" chica raised her feathers up and said

"I know you told me" Tara stopped and said

"The idea is to prank Miki and Foxy...but we need them alone..."

"what do you mean?" Chica questioned

"in separate rooms so we can have more time" Chica's beak gaped as she thought of the plan set out on the floor of the cave...

**Simple yet effective**

The wire? Set! The perpetrator... ready to pull. The lights...total darkness. And the cakes...aligned

"Foxy, can you come in here for a minuet..." chica said as she hurried back to her position as Miki and foxy entered two rooms on the same side of a wall, as expected the fox walked in head over heels one wink was signaled and the animatronic tripped to fall flat on his face into the cakes!, two screams were heard Chica laughed that the plan had actually worked but Tara on the other hand went nuts...

"It worked I say, it worked!" she ran up to Fosy grabbed his head and went "eww" and put the head back...

"One down one to go!" Chica said and they ran away...

**Miki's other hand**

The trip wire stretched to another room where a whole was bored in and the wire stretched to many leavers and nets

"Foxy, can you come in here for a minuet..." Chica cried and the two animatronics left each other to go into separate rooms as the wire was sprung the tension traveled through the wires tripping the dominoes that then traveled down winding paths throwing themselves onto other springs which released the honey,

"Honey?" Miki blurted out before she was completely covered in the golden gooey stuff! she stumbled a little further only to be snatched up by a net only to have fans turned on and feathers thrown by the wind the fans created topple on top of her...

"Kitty Cat!" Kitty walked in the room surprised at what she saw..."You did this get me out of here!" Kitty shrugged and walked out the room with her ending words "Not this time because I didn't do it!"

"Wait..." she heard snickering next door and tried to jump her way out until she finally saw Chica and Tara run in, having a fit of hysterics...

**To be continued!**


	4. The vamooses

The Vamooses, the best pranking gang Miki had ever seen...big leather jackets, metal studs in their ears, wacky hairdo's, thick platform boots one would guess that the teenage years of the 11 year old children came sooner than expected...

She remembered that they had once been quiet children that loved the theme park, they loved the animatronics and they once loved Tara the most... but that all changed once they found out that the animatronics "left" and never said goodbye.

Now the vamooses faced an even greater threat...Unison...

* * *

><p>It had started out as a normal day in the Pizzeria until the Vamooses showed up. Kitty Cat gave children a game of yarn tennis where the children throw the balls at her and the tiger ends up in a tangle of yarn. Tara, however, was on a break and was happily enjoying the company of Miki's loud rant about the prank she and Chica had pulled on foxy and Miki<p>

"Don't you dare turn your mechanical back on me!" Miki boomed, Tara looked as if she was day dreaming when her head violently shook as she saw the leather jackets and wacky hairdo's.

"Enough about that Miki, I said I was sorry can't you just accept it and shut the door on that, I have bigger fish to fry you know." without another chance for Miki to rant Tara was gone and heading towards the gang of misfits...

"Bruiser does that look like Tara to you?" one of them asked as the animatronic moved slowly towards the group

"could be...gosh I haven't seen her in ages..." Bruiser said to the other one by the time the group had squabbled among themselves Tara was already upon them

"Tara!" they shouted as they ram to hug their favorite animatronic they embraced like old friends and tara told them of all the pranks that had been pulled, the theme park and why three animatronics who were suited to the outdoors were at the pizzeria but the vamooses didn't care much...

two clicked their fingers and they were upon her within seconds and all Tara could do was wail as they electrocuted her and bagged her...

* * *

><p>"KC, have you seen Tara?" the answer Miki got was true and blunt<p>

"she has a leaf green body with intricate orange details, orange bows and yellow eyes...Miki I'm ashamed of you, she's your best friend!"Kitty Cat smiled, which left Miki in a huff and she left the room in search for the wolf in question herself.

for an hour she searched the entire building before finally meeting Miki again in HER jungle on HER pillow, nothing could infuriate her more but instead she kept calm and said

"nope, no where although the repairs room is always open right?" Miki nodded and said

"Yeah, I still have to go there for checkups on my voice box every now and then." she rolled onto her back and looked up to the ceiling

"It was locked..."kitty shook the thought of Tara being injured away and said "come on its time we told the gang" kitty dragged the bunny off of her pillow and went into the hallway

"she's probably messing around she'll be ok" miki said although that was only to cover her own doubt they arrived in Fazbear's office where the gang was trying to tend to Mr Fazbear because of a freak flu virus that spread through the town over night.

"who has a bushy tail?" Miki asked

"foxy!" they all shouted

"try again..." Kitty Cat said

"uhh Fox...E" they tried

"nope"Miki said

"Fo-"

"Oh for goodness sake its Tara!"Kitty Cat shouted running around the room frantic about her bieng missing

"whats wrong with Tara?"Freddy asked

"well in case your wondering Tara isn't here..." Kitty Cat said everyone looked around, realized she was missing and ran in each and every direction Kitty noticed something unusual on Mr Fazbear's desk it was a scrap book with two marked pages

_Monday: KC is announced as evil but what I wonder is how did they build the massive cake mixture?_

_Next couple of pages:_

_Wednesday: Freddy and Foxy pull a prank on KC, I think Miki was the brains of that one_

_Saturday: of all people or animatronics it was Tara and Chica this time and they got two! Foxy and Miki, what will happen next I will never know. _

The page ended and KC made Miki read them her expression went from shocked to terrified Miki screamed from the rooftop "Bonnie get here now!" in a flash the other bunny was here staring idly at the other bunny

"You two love birds can do this later right now we need to get my friend back!" Kitty said and broke up the epic moment between the animatronics

"We need you to gather and dismantle every prank us three have ever pulled I have a plan but Mr Fazbear won't like it!"Miki said

"I know every secret passage there is even the vents!" this made Kitty laugh and their plan had begun...

* * *

><p>a few hours went by and Bonnie had succsesfully dismantled everything and set up the trap only thing is...they needed some extra power he thought and his close friend would do just the trick...<p>

a soft haunting melody played softly in an old airing cupboard and his box stood longingly in the middle of the dark cupboard...

"Marionette!" Bonnie shouted making his presence known "Marionette my old friend i need your help!"

out of the blue a frightening jack in the box popped out and gave a hysterical laugh it jumped out of the box and said

"what ever you need!" and his laughter filled the room up again!

* * *

><p>"bruiser, it wont work we don't know how to dismantle her!" a portly boy said hitting poor Tara with a spanner suddenly the lights went out some girls screamed and boys clenched together as tightly as they could. that same hysterical laugh, the creaks of doors and then the slamming of them too, shock waves reverberated everywhere!<p>

"pop goes the weasel!" these words echoed repeatedly

"Joey...I'm scared!" one of the girls said, Marionettes silhouette appeared on the walls, thirteen in total, then they started to sway ferociously on the wall until only one remained before the vamooses could begin to calculate what had happened marionette poked from the wall and gave a sinister laugh. his white eyes looked down at the floor making the kids look. Marionette laughed as the floor crumbled beneath them, some were captured by nets others by cake mixture others got sponged and some got caked but that was all normal the real prank started at the base of the tunnel...

How long had he been digging? the children had ended up in different tunnels full with slime and gunk that only Bonnie knew where it had been and where it will be.

Kitty heard overhead as the screams ran down the tube she was given the go ahead and pressed the big red button which gave them more gunge and to add the the children's distress she gave an almighty growl she heard the kids overhead scream and marionette appeared in front of her she smiled at him and nodded, he nodded back and ran to a leaver and pulled it, the children piled on top of each other and out of the shadows came the other animatronics with glowing eyes and glaring teeth.

"Leave our friend alone!" they said in unison... Kitty sneeked up behind and said "I'll give you the head start!" and they ran for it saying one final word

"Mr purple will not be happy with us!"and with that gone and hopefully never to come back Miki pressed another button and Tara was safely lowered to the ground, with her straps untied they gave in to a big friendly hug Kitty noticed that Marionette didn't join in but with her blue paw she ushered him into the hug as well...

"You know we could stay like this forever...know I know who my true friends are!" Tara said as she was squeezed "Oh and Kitty, never ever start a prank chain again because someone else might get hurt" it burst a little bubble but the tiger just hugged, only this was true friendship a bond they would never forget!

**Author's note: well its finally done I'm so sorry it took so long my schedual has changed drastically so I can only do things over the weekend but thanks to everyone who has read this series and keep on smiling!**


End file.
